Sixteen  Strawberry Fields Forever
by RuannaLuz
Summary: Ano de mudanças nos EUA. Um grupo de jovens decide aproveitar todas as melhores coisas de sua época, sem se dar conta das consequências de seus atos. Ao som de The Beatles e Rolling Stones, eles descobrem que toda ação tem uma reação  long-shot


Bella se levantou naquela manhã sentindo que seu mundo virara de cabeça para baixo. Sua mãe começara a trabalhar, e ela sentia que abandonava seu lar aos poucos. Além disso, hoje começaria as aulas numa escola nova: outra dor de cabeça. Fazer amigos no meio do ano letivo era a coisa mais difícil do mundo, ainda mais quando não se era popular.

Saiu de sua cama, procurando por roupas limpas nas inúmeras caixas de papelão que lotavam seu quarto. Estremeceu só de pensar no trabalho que daria arrumar todas aquelas coisas.

Ela desceu as escadas, esperando encontrar seu café da manhã pronto, mas, para seu desgosto, a única coisa que encontrou foi um bilhete de sua mãe, com uma nota simples: _"Tenha um bom primeiro dia, filha"._

_Claro. Como se isso fosse possível_, Isabella pensou, e se preparou para começar mais um dia de sua vida.

Jacob estava sentado no capô de seu Opala azul metálico, no estacionamento da Forks High School, com um violão nas mãos e rodeado de meninas – veteranas e calouras. Alguns garotos também estavam por ali, admirando-o. Mas quem não admiraria Jacob Black? O garoto mais popular do colégio, vencedor declarado de qualquer racha que participasse com seu carro – essa posição tinha que trazer algum benefício... E trazia. Era convidado para todas as festas, tinha qualquer garota que quisesse e os amigos mais prestativos que alguém podia ter.

Sua vida era perfeita. Ele nunca sentira falta de nada, até que a viu chegando.

Edward estava ao lado de Jacob, cantando uma música dos Sex Pistols, quando sentiu uma cotovelada nas costelas.

- Que é isso, bro? – ele perguntou, confuso. Jake, seu melhor amigo desde sempre, estava agora encarando uma garota que saia de uma bela Chevy vermelha.

- Ta vendo? Menina nova. Bonita, não é?

Jacob o olhava com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto – sorriso de garoto que queria aprontar alguma. Edward analisou a menina novamente: calça boca de sino, tênis All Star, camisa colorida e faixa nos cabelos castanhos. Típica garota não-popular.

- Bonita. De olho nela? – Edward perguntou simplesmente.

- Não sei. – Jacob deu de ombros, descendo do capô e guardando o violão dentro de seu carro. Depois, sussurrando, acrescentou – Jessica está na fila há muito tempo.

Os dois amigos riram e seguiram para a primeira aula, seguidos pelo grupo de admiradores.

_Alice!_, Bella se lembrara. Sim, esse era o nome da garota hippie de longos cabelos negros que a recebera na primeira aula. As duas estavam sentadas na mesa do refeitório, no meio de um grande grupo de hippies. Bella, apesar de se parecer com eles na aparência, se sentia deslocada. Ela não queria parecer mais patética do que já era – esse devia ser o último grupo hippie dos Estados Unidos.

Alice, a menina de cabelos pretos, estava agora fazendo algumas anotações em um pequeno bloco de papel, enquanto os outros cantavam uma música estranha.

- _Hoje, 5 de março de 1971..._ – a garota falava enquanto escrevia.

- O que está fazendo, Alice? – Isabella perguntou, sem conter a curiosidade.

- Uma parada pra rádio do coroa.

Isabella franziu as sobrancelhas, rindo.

- Coroa?

- É. O diretor, saca? Ele quer um discurso sobre meio ambiente pra mudar a cabeça da patota. Eu ofereci ajuda, então não posso dar o cano nele.

Bella riu outra vez, se sentindo cada vez mais _por fora_ daquela conversa.

- Patota?

Alice revirou os olhos.

- A galera, cara... Mas desencana, quem não é Bicho Grilo não entende.

Alice olhou a cara de dúvida de Bella e começou a rir também.

- Pô, ta difícil, hein? Bicho Grilo quer dizer _hippie_. E tudo que você não entender é bichogrilês, ou seja, nossa linguagem. Sacou?

Bella simplesmente concordou com a cabeça. Era difícil conviver com pessoas que seguiam um estilo quase extinto desde a década passada. Mas não chamaria Alice de antiquada – não quando ela fora a única a recebê-la bem logo no seu primeiro dia.

- Bom, vou andar um pouco. Ou eu deveria dizer, vou _dar um giro_? – Bella tentou, brincando.

- Ta pegando o jeito, bicho! Vai na paz.

Bella se afastou da mesa dos esquisitos, seguindo para a cantina. Na mesa dos populares, do lado direito do refeitório, o pequeno grupo a encarava e dava risada. _Ótimo_, ela pensou, _era tudo que eu precisava agora__._

Enquanto seguia seu caminho, envergonhada, o garoto do centro do grupo chamou sua atenção: tinha os cabelos pretos penteados num enorme topete, e sua jaqueta de couro preta indicava que era o líder do grupo. Ele a encarava mais do que qualquer outra pessoa da mesa, mas não ria dela. Bella tirou o garoto de seus devaneios e continuou andando.

- Quer alguma coisa da cantina? – Edward perguntou a Jacob, enquanto se levantava.

- Não, obrigado. – Jake respondeu e, quando o amigo se afastou, ele sussurrou – O que eu quero você não vai conseguir me dar...

A novata parecera assustada quando passara pela sua mesa – graças à Jessica Stanley, claro. Se não fosse sua irritante mania de caçoar dos hippies do colégio, talvez a novata tivesse percebido que Jake estava de olho nela. Mas isso não estava certo, não para ele. Ele devia dar atenção à Jessica – que, nesse momento, estava grudada em seu braço, como se fizesse parte dele – e não aos hippies esquisitos.

Jake não gostava mais dessa bajulação tanto quanto antes. Essa adoração doentia das garotas da escola estava começando a incomodar. Ele sentia que algo nele estava vazio, implorando por ser mais do que apenas um rosto bonito com um carro turbinado. E ele queria descobrir como atender a essa necessidade.

Na fila do almoço, Edward estava parado atrás da garota de calça boca-de-sino. Seu perfume de morangos estava começando a deixá-lo louco. Antes que pudesse dirigir a palavra a ela, outra garota, Rosalie Hale, passara por ele, jogando um pedaço de guardanapo em sua direção. Ele abriu o pequeno pedaço de papel e leu a mensagem:

"_Pais viajando hoje. 19h"._

Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso e piscou para a garota – sinal de que havia entendido o recado. Ele ia se dar bem essa noite. E ela também. Amanhã, o colégio inteiro estaria sabendo que ela não era mais virgem.

Edward amassou o guardanapo e o jogou no chão, sem perceber que o papel fora parar nos pés da garota hippie. Bella olhou o que o garoto atrás dela jogara aos seus pés. Abaixou-se, pegou o papel e o jogou no lixo. Quando voltou para seu lugar na fila, ouviu a voz de sinos rindo dela.

- Natureba? – Edward perguntou, aproveitando o momento para tirar com a cara da moça. Como integrante do grupo dos populares, era seu dever acabar com o resto da moral dos fracos e oprimidos.

- Ambientalista. – Bella respondeu, encarando o garoto de cabelos cor de bronze. _Bonito_, pensou ela, _mas arrogante_.

- Hippie – ele concluiu, dando de ombros.

Bella revirou os olhos, sem que o almofadinha percebesse.

- _Ambientalista_. Há uma diferença. – ela explicou, calmamente. Sofrera esse tipo de preconceito por toda sua vida. Seus pais haviam sido hippies, mas ela não havia herdado essa cultura – apenas as partes que tratavam de assuntos sérios.

- Ah, me desculpe. – Edward riu, sem graça. Não havia como rir dela se não era do grupo dos fracassados – Qual sua graça, Aluna Misteriosa?

- Bella – ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Meu nome é Edward. A seu dispor – ele ofereceu sua mão. Quando Bella entregou a dela, ele a beijou. Seu rosto passou de pálido a corado em meio segundo. Algumas meninas ao redor viraram o rosto de desgosto. Todas achavam que deveriam estar no lugar da novata.

Na mesa dos populares, o sangue de Jacob começava a ferver. Algo subia-lhe pela garganta, quase incontrolável. Ciúme? Inveja? Talvez. Ele nunca experimentara esses sentimentos antes. Nunca houve algo que ele quisesse e que não pudesse ter. Jacob Black sempre tinha tudo.

Quando Edward retornou à mesa, Jacob resolveu perguntar sobre a garota.

- Nome?

- Bella.

- Hippie? – perguntou simplesmente. Eles haviam conversado sobre a identidade misteriosa da novata e chegaram à conclusão de que ela só podia pertencer aos esquisitos.

- Ambientalista, segundo ela.

- Claro. Vai partir pra cima?

- Acho que sim – ele deu de ombros – Já que você não a quer, fica mais fácil pra mim.

- Eu nunca disse isso – Jacob retrucou, lutando para manter a raiva no fundo de sua garganta. Edward simplesmente riu.

- Jake, ela é esquisita. Você vai querer arruinar sua popularidade com ela? Deixe pra mim, que sou segundo plano. Sei como me satisfazer por uma noite e ainda manter em segredo.

Jacob riu, sem graça. Ele conhecia a fama de conquistador do amigo, mas nunca levara suas brincadeiras tão a sério. Ele não queria que Bella fosse mais uma vítima das crueldades amorosas de Edward Cullen.

- Ta afim de uma festa? – Jacob perguntou – Meu porão está livre hoje à noite. A galera foi convidada.

- Tenho planos... – Edward respondeu, sentindo a excitação crescer com a expectativa de ter Rosalie Hale em seus braços. Amanhã, talvez, ele poderia pensar em outras garotas. Mas não hoje.

- Planos? – Jake ergueu uma sobrancelha; algo se agitou em seu estômago – Bella? Não me diga que...

- Não, claro que não. Rosalie Hale.

- Ouvi dizer que ela ainda é virgem – Jessica entrou na conversa. Não podia perder a chance de falar da ex-amiga. Revirando os olhos, completou: – Tão antiquada...

- Eu vou saber cuidar bem dela. – Edward respondeu, sorrindo.

Quando Bella voltou à mesa, ao lado de Alice, com uma bandeja de comida nas mãos, fez a pergunta que mais a incomodava.

- Allie, quem é o garoto de jaqueta preta, na mesa ao nosso lado?

- Jacob Black. Ele é popular, como toda a galera em volta dele, mas só dão bode.

- Mesmo? O que fazem de tão errado?

- Pegas. Jacob tem um bom carro e isso chama atenção da galera. Ganha todas.

- Mas rachas são ilegais... – Isabella comentou, curiosa. Nunca imaginou que algo tão perigoso acontecesse tão perto de sua casa.

- Podes crer. Mas não dá nada, a parada é do bem.

Bella comeu seu almoço em silêncio, ouvindo a música que os hippies estavam tocando na mesa e sentindo olhares em suas costas. Incomodada, não olhou pra trás nem pros lados, com medo de encontrar os olhos de quem quer que fosse.

Jacob não conseguia parar de encarar a garota – Isabella. Edward estava cantando sua garota sem disfarçar, mas ele não se importava. Ela só significava status pra ele. Havia apenas uma pessoa com quem ele se importava o suficiente.

– Que tal amanhã à noite? – Edward perguntou, de repente; diante da cara de dúvida de Jake, completou – A festa, quero dizer. Já que não posso ir hoje, que tal amanhã?

- Perfeito – Jacob respondeu, virando-se para avisar sua turma sobre a mudança de horários. Ele queria, mais do que tudo, tirar a garota de seus pensamentos.

- Como foi a aula, querida? – Renée perguntava, interessada na vida da filha. No fundo, as duas sabiam que essa era uma parca tentativa de repor o tempo que Renée passava fora.

- Boa – Bella respondeu sem entusiasmo – Não caí no meio do refeitório, ninguém atirou uma bandeja de comida em mim ou tentou me expulsar do colégio. Acho que comecei bem.

Renée revirou os olhos. Bella sempre fazia isso quando estava chateada com o novo colégio e, para desgosto da filha, essa mudança acontecera muitas vezes.

- Já fez amigos?

- Alguns – Bella deu de ombros – O último grupo hippie da América.

Renée riu da filha. Bella, sem conseguir se conter, também dera risada. O pensamento das duas era o mesmo: com tanta gente nesse mundo, Bella tinha de escolher logo o grupo que lembrava seus pais.

No outro dia na escola, a movimentação em torno do Opala azul era grande. Alice achou a cena estranha e decidiu conferir, arrastando Bella com ela. Quando as duas se aproximaram, ouviram a estrondosa voz de Tyler berrando:

-... seis vezes! Amanhã, no Lago Norte, pra quem quiser presenciar mais uma vitória! – Ao fim das palavras, a multidão gritou e aplaudiu em aprovação.

- O que está acontecendo, Alice? – Bella perguntou. Não entendera nada do discurso de Tyler.

- Pega. Jake corre amanhã. Quer ver?

- Não sei... – Bella franziu as sobrancelhas – Não gosto dessas coisas.

- É tranqüilo, bicho.

As duas saíram de perto da multidão alvoroçada, seguindo para a aula. No meio do caminho, Bella ouviu alguém gritar seu nome, seguido por uma mão em seu ombro.

- Bella! Oi, tudo bem?

Era o garoto do cabelo cor de bronze. Edward.

- Sim. E você, como vai? – ela perguntou educada.

- Muito bem – ele sorriu.

Bella perdeu o fôlego. Ele tinha o sorriso mais lindo que ela já vira em toda sua vida.

- Então, Bella, você... Quero dizer, _vocês_ estão afim de ir a uma festa hoje à noite? – Edward se corrigiu, achando muito rude de sua parte não convidar a esquisita, já que ela estava ouvindo a conversa. A galera não gostaria muito disso, mas ele não perderia a chance de ficar perto de Bella fora da escola.

- Preciso pedir permissão aos meus pais – ela respondeu. Edward franziu as sobrancelhas. _Malditas moças de família_, ele pensou.

- Tudo bem. Passo na sua casa às 19h, de carro. Esteja esperando na calçada, se você for – e, virando-se para a hippie – Alice, você vai?

- Acho que colo por lá. Onde vai ser?

- Na casa de Jacob. Apenas algumas pessoas, nada muito grande.

- Falou, bicho. Espero na casa da Bella, se eu for. Pode ser, Bella?

- Claro – Bella respondeu, nervosa. Nunca fora a uma festa antes - essa seria a primeira vez.

Alguns metros atrás, Jacob assistia a adoração disfarçada de Bella por Edward. O ciúme que sentira tornava a crescer dentro dele. Ele a teria antes de Edward, ou ele não se chamava Jacob Black.

À noite, pouco depois das 19h, Alice, Bella e Edward estavam saindo de um belo Maverick e tocando a campainha da casa 221 B. Sue, mãe de Jacob, atendeu à porta com um sorriso estonteante – ela era tão bela quanto o filho.

- Boa noite, Sra. Black – Edward cumprimentou, polidamente – Jacob já está no porão?

- Sim, meninos. Podem descer até lá. Se quiserem algo para comer ou beber, podem me chamar.

- Obrigado – os três responderam.

Edward as guiou até uma pequena porta do outro lado do hall, de onde se escutavam barulhos de guitarras e bateria. Os três desceram a escada e deram em uma sala bem iluminada, quase tão grande quanto os cômodos superiores. Jacob e Edward adoravam aquele lugar. Fora ali, no meio daquela bagunça, que perderam a virgindade com as garotas da equipe de líderes de torcida. Ambos davam risada ao se lembrar da cena e de como as quatro garotas ficaram assustadas ao encontrar apenas dois meninos as esperando.

Havia em torno de sete pessoas no grande espaço do porão, jogadas em almofadas ou sentadas no pequeno palco improvisado pelos garotos. Todos os instrumentos estavam plugados em caixas de som e o lugar fornecia uma acústica boa. Parecia que fora criado exatamente para situações como essa.

Depois de cumprimentar todas as pessoas da sala, Edward introduziu as garotas à sua turma, dando mais atenção ao fato de estar com Bella. Todos cumprimentaram com um aceno de cabeça, menos Jacob. Enquanto Alice se enturmava com a turma das almofadas e Edward seguia para a guitarra no palco, Jacob se aproximara de Bella, recebendo-a com um beijo na mão direita.

- Olá, Isabella. – ele cumprimentou, reparando nas rugas entre as sobrancelhas da garota.

- Como sabe meu nome? – ela perguntou de volta, confusa. Jacob apenas deu de ombros – Me chame apenas de Bella, por favor – ela completou.

- Claro, me desculpe. Como vai, Bella?

- Muito bem, obrigada. E você, Jacob? – ela respondeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

O garoto riu.

- Pelo visto, eu não fui o único a fazer algumas pesquisas. Venha, sente-se e beba alguma coisa. – ele disse, puxando-a para perto das outras pessoas.

Bella sentou-se numa das almofadas ao lado de Alice, que conversava com um garoto loiro ao lado do palco. Do seu lado esquerdo, Bella notou, estava uma garota bonita – líder de torcida, provavelmente – conversando com Edward.

Ao olhar para a mesa improvisada à sua frente, Bella percebeu que havia apenas cerveja para se beber. Ela nunca havia tomado bebidas alcoólicas antes. Virou-se para perguntar a Alice se ela iria beber alguma coisa, mas notou que a amiga já tinha um copo nas mãos e um cigarro na outra. A fumaça que Allie soltava exalava um cheiro doce demais às suas narinas. Já vira seu pai fumando, e o que Alice tinha nas mãos não era um cigarro comum.

- Servida? – Jacob perguntou, se aproximando. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Bella, empurrando a líder de torcida – Dá um espaço, Jess! – Em suas mãos, ele tinha dois copos de cerveja. Para não parecer mais patética do que seu rosto já denunciava, Bella aceitou um dos copos.

- Obrigada – respondeu, bebericando um pouco do líquido espumante. Aquilo não tinha gosto de nada, mas era gelado e não parecia tão forte. Bebeu um gole.

- Por nada, gata. E então, de onde veio, Bella? – Jake puxou conversa, mas, antes que Bella pudesse responder, Edward se aproximara, sentando-se na frente deles.

- Olha o que eu trouxe pra vocês... – ele disse, tirando do bolso um saquinho com pequenas balas coloridas.

Quando ele despejou o conteúdo nas mãos, Bella percebeu que não eram balas, mas comprimidos de diversas cores.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou, vendo Edward e Jessica escolherem um e beberem com a cerveja.

- Eu chamaria isso de estimulante...

- Que porcaria é essa, Ed? – Jake perguntou, cauteloso.

- Toma, bro! Você vai curtir. Mas engole com cerveja, o efeito vem mais rápido.

Bella viu Jacob também engolir um dos comprimidos. Logo, o garoto loiro com quem Alice conversava também pediu um, engolindo-o em seguida. Mais uma vez, para não ficar de fora, Bella fez o mesmo. Pegou um comprimido rosa claro, que parecia inofensivo, e o engoliu de uma vez com a cerveja. Não sentira nada de diferente e nenhum dos garotos parecia ter sentido alguma coisa.

- Quanto tempo pra fazer efeito? – Jake perguntou, enquanto Edward oferecia o saquinho para o resto das pessoas.

- Uns 15 minutos – ele respondeu, acendendo um cigarro. Esse sim, pensou Bella, era parecido com o que seu pai usava.

- Isso não é estimulante porra nenhuma. O que é isso, bro? – Jake perguntou outra vez. Ele já experimentara vários estimulantes, mas nunca em comprimidos. Esse devia ser novo no mercado.

- Se chama _ecstasy_. É uma droga nova.

- Droga? – Bella se assustou – Você me drogou, seu imbecil? – ela se dirigiu a Edward, em voz baixa, quase pulando em seu pescoço.

- Calma, gata! Ouvi dizer que isso não vicia. É das boas.

Bella mal podia acreditar. Além de ter bebido pela primeira vez, acabara de engolir uma droga que não sabia o que era. Ela só podia estar ficando louca, retardada! Jacob encarava a garota, preocupado. Tinha a impressão de que aquela vida era nova pra ela. Edward não dava a mínima: tinha acabado de perceber os olhares que Jessica lhe lançava.

- Quer um, Alice? – ele ofereceu, antes de guardar a droga no bolso.

- Não, valeu, bicho. Eu fico na marijuana.

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas novamente, como sempre fazia quando conversava com Allie. Percebendo a dúvida da garota, Alice respondeu, sorrindo:

- Maconha, bicho. É natural, e _essa_ é das boas. Nada dessas coisas _prafrentex_ que vocês usam faz bem.

Edward revirou os olhos, pretendendo mandar a garota calar a boca, mas sentiu que todos estavam se divertindo com ela, então deixou o discurso hippie passar. No segundo seguinte, sentiu uma mão na sua coxa. Jessica o olhava sugestivamente.

- Bro, – Edward se dirigiu a Jacob, tentando falar baixo e apenas para ele, sem perceber que Bella também escutava a conversa – libera a Jess?

Jacob apenas riu, fazendo um aceno com a mão. A líder de torcida se levantara, dando um beijo na boca de Jacob, e seguiu Edward para os fundos do porão, atrás da escada. Ninguém mais, além de Bella, pareceu perceber a cena ridícula que se passara ali. Ela faria um escândalo, ah, se faria. Mas não agora – os garotos estavam no palco, cantando uma música dos Beatles. Strawberry Fields Forever, segundo Bella reconhecera.

- Minha preferida – Jacob comentou, passando um braço pelos ombros de Bella e indicando o palco com a cabeça.

- Cara, adoro o John Lennon! – Alice gritara, correndo para o palco. O garoto loiro tocava guitarra e cantava, e ocasionalmente jogava beijos para Alice.

- Pena que se separaram – Bella comentou, olhando a banda.

- É mesmo uma pena. Formavam um ótimo conjunto, os Beatles. Mas eu acho que eles voltam um dia. Assim eu espero, pelo menos.

Bella concordou com a cabeça, mantendo sua atenção na banda. Nem percebeu o tempo passar, tão entretida estava nas músicas e na festa que os garotos faziam. Edward voltou minutos depois, com o cabelo bagunçado, e se juntou aos garotos no palco.

- Preparado pra correr, Jake? – Jess perguntara, abraçando o garoto, tentando passar uma mensagem à novata: _ele é meu_.

- Claro... Sempre estou.

Bella não prestava atenção na conversa. Se não fosse pela mão de Jacob em seu braço, ela nem perceberia que estava ao lado dele. Seu toque provocava algo estranho em sua pele, como um formigamento ou algo do tipo. Arrepiava todos os pelos do seu corpo. Ela virou-se para pedir que ele tirasse sua mão por um momento, mas percebeu que apenas um dedo de Jacob encostava levemente em seu braço. Bella sentia sua cabeça rodar e quase se esquecera de onde estava. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

Jacob sentiu a droga fazendo efeito em seu corpo. Sua pele estava dez vezes mais sensível do que antes e o simples toque da pele de Bella fazia seu corpo inteiro arrepiar. Se ele já estava sentindo os efeitos do tal _ecstasy_, Bella provavelmente também sentia. Então, ele resolveu aproveitar a situação. Percorreu seus lábios levemente por toda extensão de seu pescoço.

Bella sentia os lábios de Jacob provocando sensações intensas em sua pele. Não soube por que ele tinha parado, mas percebeu quando seus lábios foram substituídos pelos de Edward, que a puxava do chão e a obrigava a dançar com ele. Ela se via de frente para o palco, agora, e de costas para Edward, que a abraçava como se pertencesse a ela. Bella não se sentia mais tímida ou cansada: agora ela era uma nova pessoa. Queria ser alguém diferente, sem medo ou vergonha de nada. Edward sorria nas suas costas: a garota estava do jeito que ele queria.

Jacob estava preocupado demais com Bella a ponto de deixá-la sozinha com Edward. Ele sabia muito bem como ela ficaria no dia seguinte se fizesse alguma besteira. Edward, no entanto, não ligava pra isso. Ela era apenas mais uma – apenas uma garotinha que o faria feliz essa noite.

Bella sabia que já estava enrascada por ter bebido, mas não dava a mínima. Hoje ela queria apenas se divertir! Já estava bêbada e drogada, e não passava das 21h! Esses garotos sabiam mesmo se divertir.

_Let me take you down... Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields… __Nothing is real!_

Edward a abraçava cada vez mais apertado. Bella sentia seu corpo inteiro responder ao toque dele. Ela iria pra cama com ele. Sim, ela iria, se ele pedisse. Mas Jacob não saia de perto! Ficava o tempo todo rodeando, como se estivesse vigiando seus passos. Ela estava começando a se cansar dessa festa. Talvez mais um copo de cerveja a ajudasse...

No outro dia de manhã, ela não se lembrava de como tinha ido parar em sua cama.

- Mas que droga... Droga, droga, droga! – Bella reclamava.

- Pô, bicho, a parada ta feia, hein? – Alice comentou, rindo, enquanto as duas seguiam para a maldita corrida de Jacob; já estavam atrasadas – O que houve?

- Essa dor de cabeça que não passa!

- Tomou algum remédio?

- Não. Chega de drogas essa semana.

Alice riu da amiga, enquanto chegavam a sua Chevy vermelha. Dirigiram até o local indicado e encontraram algumas pessoas voltando de lá.

- Por que estão todos voltando? – Bella perguntou, sentindo-se estúpida. Todos passavam por elas sem ao menos olhá-las. Alice não parecia se preocupar com isso. Tinha outras coisas em mente.

Edward andava ao lado de Jacob, abraçando-o pelos ombros, e gritava para quem quisesse ouvir:

- Abram alas para o campeão de vocês! Mais uma vitória de Jacob Black!

E as pessoas em volta explodiam em aplausos. Jacob foi puxado para trás, perto de um grupo de garotas, ao mesmo tempo em que Alice se afastava de Bella. Ela tinha acabado de reconhecer um rosto na multidão – o garoto loiro da noite passada. Enquanto isso, Edward seguia em direção à caminhonete vermelha. Bella estava encostada na porta, o coração acelerado. O que ela fizera ontem à noite, afinal? Como falaria com ele? Seu rosto estava em chamas.

Mas o garoto não parou. Não a notou, ou fingiu que não a tinha visto. Passou reto, seguindo na direção da garota de cabelos loiros atrás dela. Ela tinha atrativos mais chamativos, afinal... Bella não conseguia acreditar. Sacudiu a cabeça para clarear seus pensamentos – ele não a notara, só isso. Era apenas isso.

Jacob notara que _sua garota_ estava sozinha, sentindo-se perdida. Se desvencilhando dos inúmeros braços que o agarravam, ele tentou chegar à garota dos longos cabelos castanhos. A garota que o recusara na noite passada para ficar com seu melhor amigo. A garota por quem dois melhores amigos, bêbados, haviam brigado. A garota que Edward Cullen desprezava, e por quem ele, Jacob Black, estava caído de amores. Isabella Swan.

- Olá, princesa. – ele cumprimentou-a, sorrindo. Bella não devolveu o sorriso – Como vai a cabeça?

- Péssima – ela respondeu simplesmente. Seu humor não estava dos melhores.

- É, eu imagino – ele riu para quebrar o gelo. Bella não achara a piada engraçada. Não era ele que tinha uma cabeça sendo rachada ao meio aos poucos.

Ela desviou o olhar, procurando por Edward, mas a multidão não a deixava enxergar muito bem. Ela estava começando a se sentir claustrofóbica no meio de tanta gente.

- Ta vendo aquele cara grandão lá atrás? – Jacob puxou conversa, apontando para um grupo de garotos ao longe, cujos rostos Bella mal conseguia distinguir.

- Hmm... Sim – ela respondeu.

- Acabou de perder pra mim. A corrida não durou nem cinco minutos.

Bella revirou os olhos sem que o garoto percebesse.

- Ele acha que pode tomar meu lugar só porque sabe se equilibrar em uma prancha com rodas. Nunca vi esporte mais sem graça que o _skate_...

O garoto continuou falando, se gabando de todas as conquistas que já tivera, e de como estava acostumado com o sucesso. Bella não escutava nem uma palavra. Ela não precisava de almofadinhas metidos a besta ao seu redor – ela queria Edward. Agora.

Jacob não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Aquele era seu comportamento normal perto das mulheres, mas Bella não era qualquer uma. Ela não era uma garota normal. Ela merecia ver quem era o verdadeiro Jacob por trás daquela fachada de popular.

- E então, Bella – ele falou, captando a atenção da garota – Soube que gosta da natureza...

Aquela foi a gota d'água para Bella. Além de metido, o garoto ainda queria tirar sarro de suas convicções! Ela não fora até àquele lugar para isso!

- Pode parar por aí, Jacob – ela o interrompeu – Não estou com paciência pra agüentar piadinhas hoje, tudo bem?

- Me desculpe, Bells... – Jacob disse, arrependido – Não era minha intenção. Na verdade, eu queria saber se você estará livre amanhã, ou...

- Não – ela o interrompera secamente – Não, eu não estou livre. Pra nenhum de vocês.

Jacob estacou, sem saber o que fazer. Ele nunca fora tratado assim antes.

- Eu sei muito bem o respeito que vocês dão às mulheres que andam com vocês – ela continuou, sem conseguir controlar sua língua. Aquela dor de cabeça a estava matando! Talvez ela precisasse desabafar um pouco...

- Bella, não é nada disso.

- Claro que é! Eu vi como você ignorava e dispensava a Jess... Edward era o único carinhoso o suficiente para dar atenção a ela. E a mim.

Jacob riu. Então ela achava que Edward era _carinhoso_?

- Isso é ridículo! – ele disse, também perdendo a paciência – Ele estava se aproveitando de você.

- Eu sei muito bem que ele não...

- Não, você não sabe! – ele a interrompeu – Você estava bêbada e drogada ontem à noite. Qualquer idiota que se aproximasse conseguiria se aproveitar de você.

- Como você ousa...?

- Acorde, Isabella! Edward Cullen é um cafajeste!

- Não fale assim dele! – ela agora gritava.

- Ele não é tudo isso que você pensa.

- Porque _você_ é melhor que ele, não é, Jacob? – Ela respondeu irônica; o garoto não voltou a falar, então ela soube que o havia atingido – Você é uma pessoa melhor. Não é?

- Não. Eu não sou. Mas...

- Então não fale de Edward Cullen perto de mim. Nunca mais.

A garota se virou para sair, mas Jacob continuou parado no meio da multidão, sem ter para onde fugir.

Bella encontrou Alice alguns metros a frente. Puxou-a pelo braço, sem se importar de estar sendo rude ou não, e a levou para a caminhonete.

- O que está havendo, Bella? – Alice perguntou assustada.

- Nós vamos embora. Agora.

Alice não protestou enquanto era arrastada para o carro de sua amiga. O silêncio estava ficando desagradável entre elas.

- Jasper me disse que Jacob estava pensando em te chamar para sair. São poucas que conseguem, bicho. Acho que você deveria...

- Alice – Bella parou de andar e se virou, encarando profundamente os olhos da amiga – Nunca, enquanto eu viver, serei vista aos beijos com Jacob Black. Se isso acontecer algum dia, me interne em um hospício, pois com certeza estarei louca.

- Mas, Bells...

- Eu. Odeio. Aquele. Cara! – ela disse pausadamente, para não restarem dúvidas. As duas entraram na caminhonete e arrancaram, sem olhar para as pessoas ao redor.

Jacob Black escutara tudo e não conseguia se conformar. Ele fora um idiota, e nunca conseguiria consertar essa burrada. Nada na sua vida era do jeito que ele queria – ele não queria ser pra sempre um garoto metido de colegial, que tinha como maior conquista a garota mais bonita da escola. Mas a vida começara errada. Ele tinha feito tudo o que não gostaria de ter feito. Não havia mais volta.

O mundo não era perfeito para Jacob Black.

- Você não vai acreditar no que eu ouvi falar!

- Não acredito que ele fez aquilo...

- Quem foi o idiota que aceitou correr com ele?

- Aquele trouxa vai perder feio para o Black...

- É perigoso demais!

Os burburinhos na escola estavam alcançando cada vez mais gente. A essa altura, metade do colégio sabia da corrida de última hora que Jacob marcara para aquela tarde. Era com o mesmo garoto da última corrida, eles diziam. Jacob não estava no colégio para confirmar, mas todos apareceriam no lugar marcado: State Avenue.

- Você enlouqueceu? – Edward perguntou ao amigo, quando já estavam se preparando para a corrida. – State Avenue? Ninguém corre lá, Jacob.

- Então eu serei o primeiro – o garoto respondeu, checando o motor de seu Opala, que brilhava mais do que nunca.

- E você sabe por que ninguém corre lá?

- Porque são todos covardes.

- Não! – Edward respondeu, bravo. Ele queria que Jacob largasse aquele carro idiota e olhasse pra ele – Porque é perigoso _demais_! Não tem como escapar daquela curva.

State Avenue era uma estrada incrivelmente longa, que recebeu esse nome por ter sido uma das maiores avenidas da cidade antigamente. Hoje era apenas mais uma estrada que quase ninguém usava. A estrada começava numa colina, de onde se via o longo caminho que o asfalto percorria, descendo a enorme ladeira, até sumir numa curva incrivelmente fechada escondida por um prédio abandonado, muitos e muitos metros à frente.

- Eu vou escapar daquela curva, Ed. Fica tranqüilo.

Edward percebeu que Jacob estava quieto demais. Não havia a excitação natural antes de uma corrida, ou o famoso show de violão que antecedia a partida. O Jacob que ele conhecia não estava ali. O garoto que estudara com ele a vida inteira não tinha aquele sorriso estranho no rosto. Geralmente o sorriso significava partida ganha, mas esse não tinha o mesmo sentido.

As pessoas começavam a chegar ao local indicado. Todos estavam ansiosos demais com aquela corrida, certos que Jacob Black ganharia mais uma vez. Alguns minutos depois, o Opala azul metálico apareceu no meio da multidão. A gritaria foi geral. Havia mais pessoas hoje do que em qualquer outra corrida que já acontecera. Jacob não cumprimentou pessoa por pessoa de sua torcida, como sempre fazia. Ele não precisaria disso.

Bella já havia chegado em sua picape. No meio da multidão, conseguiu identificar Jacob, de um lado da pista, e Emmett, o garoto grandalhão com quem ele correra da última vez. Alice gritava junto com a multidão ao seu redor, arrastando Bella para a "primeira fila".

- Você vai adorar, bicho! – ela gritava para Bella, apontando para os dois carros.

Bella não tinha tanta certeza disso. Seu coração estava apertado, com medo de que algo ruim acontecesse. Ela nunca estivera presente em corridas de carro, não sabia como elas funcionavam, então talvez fosse esse o motivo de sua apreensão.

- Ta na hora, irmão – Edward disse, tocando nos ombros do amigo – Toma cuidado, Jake.

E, sem que estivesse esperando, Edward sentiu o abraço do amigo. Ele o abraçou de volta, mesmo sem entender nada, e seu coração ficou apertado de repente. Ele não queria que Jacob corresse. Seria perigoso demais para a reputação dele se ele perdesse. Ele não era conhecido por alguém que desistia fácil, e isso tornava tudo ainda mais difícil.

- Cuide bem dela, bro. Você venceu – Jacob sussurrou no ouvido de Edward. Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, ele interrompeu o abraço forte e seguiu para seu Opala.

Bella olhava atentamente enquanto o garoto passava por ela. Ela chegou a abrir a boca para murmurar "boa sorte" quando Jake a olhou, mas ele desviou os olhos antes que ela pudesse emitir algum som. Ele não queria falar com ela. Ele não deveria nem ter olhado pra ela. Ela podia colocar tudo a perder. Ele podia perder por ela. E ele não queria isso.

Tyler tinha subido no capô do carro de Jacob para anunciar o início da corrida. Ele olhava desdenhoso para Emmett, que também corria com um carro azul metálico. O garoto era um completo idiota, Tyler pensava. Não é o carro que faz um campeão.

- Atenção, pessoal! – ele gritou e, instantaneamente, o silêncio caiu sobre a multidão – Quero apresentar a vocês nossos corredores! No Maverick...

- Hei, Bella – Edward sussurrou no ouvido da garota, sobressaltando-a – Tudo bem?

- Hmm... Tudo ótimo – ela respondeu, desconcertada. Por que ele estava falando com ela só agora?

A multidão começou a vaiar quando Tyler anunciou Emmett. Agora ele anunciava Jacob, que encarava a multidão sem sorrir.

- Há algo errado com Jake? – Bella perguntou, em meio aos gritos desvairados.

- Por quê? – Edward perguntou assustado. Ele achava que ninguém mais tinha percebido isso.

- Ele parece nervoso.

- Não – ele respondeu convincente – Ele está bem.

Mas, no fundo, suas palavras tentavam dizer: "Tomara que ele esteja bem".

Tyler finalmente dera a largada. Gritos ainda mais estrondosos ecoaram por todo lugar. Havia aproximadamente 300 pessoas naquela pista. Tanta gente assim chamaria atenção, pensou Edward. Ele estava rezando pra que a corrida terminasse antes que a polícia chegasse.

O ronco dos motores soou mais alto que os gritos da multidão. Alguns segundos depois, os dois carros largavam cantando pneus no asfalto quente.

Bella, Alice e Edward se aproximaram da linha de largada, depois que os carros tinham partido. De onde estavam, podiam enxergar toda a extensão da estrada, até que o enorme prédio a engolia, na curva misteriosa. Ninguém ousou perturbar a linha de frente da platéia. Era formada apenas pelos mais populares e seus acompanhantes. Os perdedores ficavam para trás e lutavam por alguma visão.

- Jake está na frente! – Jessica gritou. Vários concordaram com ela.

- Tem certeza que não é Emmett? – Alice franziu as sobrancelhas – Afinal, os dois têm carros azuis metálico.

Jessica revirou os olhos.

- Claro que é o Jacob. Ele nunca ficaria para trás.

Jacob tomara a dianteira. Ele sabia que Emmett não conseguiria ultrapassá-lo – ele contava com isso. A paisagem passava rapidamente pelo vidro de seu carro, assim como as imagens de Isabella passavam pela sua cabeça. Sua voz doce, seu riso de sinos, seus olhos castanhos, que o faziam se perder loucamente na imensidão de chocolate... Ele sentiu cada pedaço de seu corpo estremecer de prazer – e de medo. Balançando a cabeça para espantar a distração, ele colocou a quinta marcha e acelerou o carro. Não podia pensar nela agora. Ela era a única capaz de fazê-lo desistir, e ele não queria que isso acontecesse. A curva estava apenas a alguns metros à frente, e Emmett estava muitos, muitos metros atrás. Estava tudo correndo perfeitamente bem, então ele precisava se concentrar.

Jacob sabia com quem estava correndo: contra si mesmo. E ele também sabia qual parte de si iria ganhar. Empurrando o medo para o fundo de sua mente, Jacob enterrou o pé no acelerador. Não podia desistir agora. O ápice da corrida estava chegando. Ele não iria se decepcionar.

- Eu estou passando mal, Edward – Jessica estava ficando aterrorizada. Os carros estavam se aproximando rapidamente da curva, com uma diferença de 500 metros entre os dois.

Edward tentava se desvencilhar da garota, achando aquilo uma idiotice. Pra que se desesperar? Essa corrida já estava ganha.

Bella também estava começando a ficar preocupada. Aquilo era perigoso demais – até quem estava acostumado com a adrenalina achava aquela corrida uma loucura.

Jacob estava a apenas alguns metros da curva. Ele não diminuiu a velocidade. Seus pensamentos se permitiram voar uma última vez até o castanho dos olhos e dos cabelos de Bella. Com as duas mãos grudadas no volante, ele tomou fôlego e entrou na curva.

O silêncio na multidão era geral. Todos estavam paralisados em seus lugares, assistindo o carro lá embaixo entrar na curva fechada. Tudo parecia ocorrer em câmera lenta. O coração de Edward acelerou quando ele percebeu que Jacob não freara o carro ao entrar na curva. Ele sairia da estrada. E perderia a corrida.

Todos os corações batiam num único ritmo frenético. Não se ouvia barulho de respiração ou de passos no asfalto empoeirado. Todos estavam quietos, esperando o momento brilhante da vitória de Jacob. Até que o silêncio se transformou em choque, e o choque se transformou em gritos. E tudo passou a acontecer rápido demais.

Jacob sumira atrás do prédio, iniciando a curva com maestria. Emmett, muitos metros atrás, estava parando o carro – um típico sinal de desistência. Antes que todos pudessem cantar vitória, um clarão laranja explodiu ao longe, atrás do prédio, se transformando numa nuvem negra de fumaça. O estrondo paralisou todas as pessoas em seus lugares. Ninguém se atrevia a falar alguma coisa. Rolando pela estrada, entrando na vista dos garotos que assistiam, estavam uma roda de caminhão e um pedaço retorcido de metal azul.

A primeira pessoa a gritar fora Jess, o que pareceu despertar todas as pessoas do transe. Bella arfava, tentando levar algum ar a seus pulmões. Edward olhava a cena, incapaz de acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Emmett saíra do carro, encarando os pedaços de metal na sua frente, com as duas mãos na cabeça. Ele se sentia mal por estar aliviado, mas agradecia aos céus por não ter sido ele o primeiro colocado.

Uma sirene de polícia soou ao longe, aproximando-se rápido demais do grupo de pessoas. Mais da metade da multidão desaparecia, fugindo em seus carros, tentando não se meter em encrenca. Uma viatura parou ao lado de Isabella, enquanto as outras seguiam para o local do acidente. O chefe de polícia Harry Clearwater saiu da viatura mais próxima, tentando acalmar os garotos.

- Eu preciso que vocês liberem a pista! – ele gritava, evitando um tumulto – As ambulâncias estão para chegar! Por favor, liberem a pista!

- Não! Não, Jacob! Jake! – Jessica gritava, as mãos na cabeça.

- Não é ele... Não era ele, não era ele! – Edward gritava, incapaz de acreditar. Bella segurou-o pelos ombros, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos.

- Nós vimos o carro dele na frente, Ed – Bella dizia, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto – Infelizmente, era...

- Não! Não, ele está no meio da pista, ele desistiu! Olhe! – ele apontava para o garoto ajoelhado no meio da pista, sendo revistado por policiais.

- Aquele é Emmett, Edward! Jacob sofreu o acidente!

Os olhos de Edward saíram de foco. Em algum canto escondido de sua mente, ele sabia que a garota falava a verdade. Ele só não queria acreditar nela.

- E-ele... Ele ainda está lá. Não está? Quero dizer, eu ainda posso ir lá... Eu posso tirá-lo de lá, Bella!

O garoto começou a correr. Ele corria desesperadamente, tentando chegar mais próximo do local do acidente. Bella correu atrás, evitando que o garoto fizesse alguma idiotice. As pernas de Edward estavam fracas demais para continuar correndo. Ele sentiu as mãos de um policial em seus ombros, evitando que ele caísse. Logo Bella entrava em seu campo de visão já turvo pelas lágrimas.

Edward se encontrava ajoelhado na pista, com o rosto nas mãos, chorando desesperadamente, enquanto Bella tentava acalmá-lo; mas nada do que ela dizia faria o garoto se acalmar. A única coisa que podiam fazer era aguardar a ambulância chegar para resgatar Jacob, e rezar para que seu estado não fosse muito grave.

Ninguém conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos tinham visto. E ninguém conseguiria tirar aquelas imagens da cabeça.

O Sr. Mason passou as mãos pela cabeça outra vez, respirando fundo. O silêncio no auditório era tenso, muito diferente dos dias normais. Ele baixou a cabeça, encarando o pedaço de papel na mesa em que seus braços se apoiavam. As letras se misturavam. Ele não queria falar nada do que estava escrito ali. Será que o diretor não percebia que a última coisa que esses garotos precisavam agora era de um sermão?

Ele pegou o papel na sua frente e o amassou, atirando a pequena bolinha para o lado. Ajustou novamente o microfone e reiniciou o discurso, a seu modo.

- Talvez alguns de vocês já saibam por que foram chamados aqui.

Edward, sentado na primeira fila, passou os braços pelos ombros de Bella, sem conseguir evitar que lágrimas silenciosas rolassem por seu rosto. Bella encostou a cabeça no ombro do amigo, sentindo que seu peito explodiria de agonia a qualquer momento. Do outro lado, Alice segurava a mão de Isabella com força, enquanto tentava acalmar Jessica, que soluçava ao seu lado.

- Mas a notícia que darei agora – o Sr. Mason continuou – nem todos já ouviram.

Seus olhos encararam o pequeno grupo na primeira fila. Viu enquanto as lágrimas de Edward se transformavam em soluços silenciosos, e como Jessica estava pálida, parecendo que desmaiaria a qualquer momento. Ele queria poupar toda a escola do sofrimento, mas era sua obrigação dar a notícia.

- Jacob Black, do primeiro ano, sofreu um acidente na tarde de ontem enquanto disputava uma corrida ilegal. Os amigos mais próximos estavam lá no momento do acidente, e receberam a notícia de que...

Ele tomou fôlego novamente.

- De que ele faleceu antes de chegar ao hospital.

Ele ouviu quando todos os alunos prenderam a respiração, e o silêncio se transformou em pequenos burburinhos de choro. Suas mãos tremiam – Jacob era seu melhor aluno de inglês. Era estudioso, interessado, apesar de metido e arrogante. Mas ele sabia que, no fundo, ele não era apenas mais um almofadinha idiota.

- Não quero causar a vocês ainda mais dor e sofrimento – ele disse, agora mais alto – mas quero lembrar a vocês o quão perigosas são as corridas ilegais. Ou _rachas_, como vocês dizem.

Ele encarou toda a escola antes de continuar.

- Jacob só tinha 16 anos. É isso que vocês querem pra vida de vocês? Morrer antes de terem a oportunidade de _viver_?

Mason sentiu algo subir-lhe pela garganta. A dor também o atingia, assim como a todos os seus colegas de trabalho e todos os amigos de Jacob. Ele resolveu terminar seu sermão – o discurso não passaria disso.

- Que isso sirva de aviso pra vocês. O velório será depois da aula, no antigo cemitério.

Ele se retirou do palco, seguindo para a saída. Os alunos fizeram o mesmo.

Edward, que tinha seus braços ao redor de Bella, limpou as lágrimas que escorriam de seu rosto.

- Vou sentir falta dele. – ele sussurrou.

- Todos vamos. – Jessica assentiu.

- Vocês vão ao velório? – ele perguntou.

- Claro – Bella respondeu – Vamos juntos. Sue precisa de uma força.

Eles andaram em silêncio até o refeitório. Continuaram em silêncio até a última aula, e permaneceram assim durante a saída. Quando estavam no estacionamento, Edward finalmente disse algo que o estivera incomodando desde a tarde passada.

- Não acho que tenha sido erro dele.

Os amigos o encaravam, confusos.

- Quero dizer – ele continuou – Jake não era do tipo de pessoa que errava com facilidade. Ele era fera demais pra vacilar desse jeito.

- Ed, um caminhão...

- Eu sei, eu sei – ele interrompeu – Só estou dizendo que ele podia ter evitado. Eu conhecia Jacob. Se ele tivesse freado, ele teria desviado do caminhão com facilidade.

- Talvez o problema tenha sido no carro – Jessica sugeriu.

- Não... Ele checou o carro antes de correr. Não foi um erro.

E a dúvida permaneceu no ar, sem que os amigos pudessem chegar a uma conclusão. Apenas Bella conseguira achar uma resposta para tudo aquilo, mas ela se recusava a aceitá-la. Era revoltante, repulsiva demais... Ela não conseguiria viver em paz se estivesse certa. O buraco em seu peito cresceu ainda mais enquanto se apoiava no Maverick de Edward. Não podia ser isso. Tinha sido um erro. Só isso. Todos erravam.

Ela só queria que alguns tivessem a chance de consertar seus erros.

- _Living is easy with eyes closed… Misunderstanding all you see…_ - Edward começou a cantar.

- Viver de olhos fechados é realmente muito fácil. – Bella disse baixinho. Edward encontrou seus olhos e sorriu, entendendo o que ela queria dizer.

Eles seguiram para o velório de Jacob, entoando baixinho a música preferida do amigo que se fora.

_Nothing is real_

_And nothing to get hung about_

_Strawberry Fields forever…_

E até hoje quem se lembra diz que não foi o caminhão, nem a curva fatal e nem a explosão. Jacob era fera demais pra vacilar assim. E o que dizem é que foi tudo por causa de um coração partido.

Um coração...


End file.
